deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bird That Carries You Over a Disproportionately Small Gap vs Pedalo
BTCYOADSG vs Pedalo.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Description Undertale vs OFF! These two birds help the main protagonist get around, but which is better? Interlude Wiz: Video games can have wonderful and fantastical worlds for one to explore, with secrets hidden at every corner. Boomstick: But this comes with a drawback. How am I supposed to get into that one hard-to-reach place? Wiz: Normally, games would have you solve some sort of complex puzzle, but sometimes there are kind people willing to help you. Boomstick: See? This is the kind of kindness that most people forget about. Wiz: But in the worlds of Undertale and OFF, which avian helper is best? Boomstick: The Bird That Carries You Over a Disproportionately Small Gap, the... Bird that carries you over a disproportionately small gap. Wiz: And the Pedalo, the ducks that carry you around the meat fountains of Alma. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skill to see who would win in a Death Battle! Bird That Carries You Over a Disproportionately Small Gap Pedalo Pre-Battle Today was certainly not a normal day. The air itself was inked with psychedelic colors, as if somebody had tried to tie-dye the entire world. Colorful bolts of electricity cracked through the air, burning the sky, and leaving a smell of ozone. Stars fell from the heavens, smaller projectiles erupting from them when they hit the ground. And in the middle of this chaos, was none other than the God of Hyperdeath himself; Asriel Dreemur. He laughed maniacally, as he had just stolen every SOUL in the Underground, and nothing could stand in his way. He would destroy the universe, and nobody could do a thing about it. Nothing, of course, except for the beast facing him in battle. A massive silhouette stood under the colorful, burning sky. It's general shape was that of a giant, hulking man, but it had massive claws and a large, toothy snout. Around it shone three small lights, almost like rings of intense flame. CRAAACKABOOM! Suddenly, a bolt of rainbow lightning hit the ground, burning a crater where it hit. The resulting light was enough to reveal the monster's true identity. It wore the garb of a baseball batter, but it was clearly not human. It had the mouth of a crocodile/duck hybrid, and teeth sharp enough to rip the flesh of deities. It's hands were hurge, with claws large enough to casually crush every bone in the human body. In said claws, it weld the sacred Ashley Bat, a weapon radiating with the power of purification. This was the embodiment of purification, The Batter. The rings that floated around it became more clear, and it became obvious that these were it's Add-Ons, Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon. They were almost angelic in appearance, a sharp contrast to the demonic entity that controlled them. The Batter let out a massive roar, rivaling the sound of the thunder and falling stars that echoed across the heavens. It's Add-Ons bobbed curiously midair, ready to purify all those who stood in their path. The battle began with a star falling towards The Batter, which he easily dodged. Funny, considering you wouldn't normally asociate speed with such a huge beast. In the blink of an eye, The Batter dashed up to Asriel, and swung it's giant arms. The God of Hyperdeath evaded by teleporting, using the opening to fire his Chaos Blaster. The embodiment of purification narrowly dodged, but the same couldn't be said for Alpha. The blast has shattered a piece of it off, extinguishing it's light and making it fall to the ground. The Batter roared, as it and Epsilon charged at Asriel, while Omega revived Alpha with Decupled Perspective. Epsilon blasted a Fauvestic Tragedy at Asriel, which he narrowly avoided. He noticed The Batter swinging the Ashley Bat, which he countered with his Chaos Saber. When the two weapons clashed, a shockwave of pure energy blasted through them both. A small crack could be heard, it's origin unknown. The Batter swung again, only to be countered a second time. Another crack was heard, slightly louder this time. They began to swing at each other faster, trying to counter and outmaneuver the other. Creaking and cracking was heard, until finally, something broke. CRAAAAAAASH!!!! An earsplitting shattering noise echoed through their heads, and they were both unprepared for what they saw when they looked up. Shards of reality had fallen out of place. Omega shattered to pieces. No, rather the place in reality where Omega was had shattered to pieces. While The Batter stared dumbfounded at the sky falling to pieces, Asriel quickly got over it. He sliced his Chaos Saber at The Batter, leaving a massive flesh wound on it's chest. Asriel followed this up, continually slashing until The Batter's chest was shredded to pieces of stringy flesh. But The Batter ignored this and grabbed Asriel out of the air. It began to squeeze with all of it's might, enough to crush every molecule in a human's body. Suddenly, a pair of Chaos Slicers erupted from The Batter's hand. The blades swung in wide arcs, cutting The Batter's hand apart from within. But The Batter ignored the pain, and fought on. Asriel teleported away, and began to laugh like a maniac. He was about to use the most powerful attack that the God of Hyperdeath knew; Hyper Goner. He began to slowly change shape, becoming more bony and large. Until finally, he had become the terrifying skull of a massive goat. He opened his massive mouth, and began to suck in with all of his might. Alpha and Epsilon flew into his gullet, and the loose shards of existence began to fall out, flying towards him. He was literally eating reality. The Batter stood, unaffected by the vacuum. It watched as the universe ended in front of it. It lifted the Ashley Bat with it's remaining hand, and slowly walked towards Asriel. As it got close, it got into a batter's position. When it swung it's bat, the power of purification was stronger than ever. As the weapon made contact with Asriel... ... Everything stopped. There was nothing. There had never been anything. There will never be anything. Reality was no more. The God of Hyperdeath and the embodiment of purification had ended the universe in their clash. Suddenly, a light began to shine. And another. And yet another. Reality was beginning to exist itself back into existence! Everything was reset as it once was. The timeline started anew. The Underground was as it was, and the Zones had regained their color. Everything was normal. And right were the battle had taken place in another timeline, sat the Meat Fountains of Alma. It was where meat was created. As the first of four elements, meat was an important element. Because without meat, nobody would have anything to eat. They would all die of starvation, one after another. In the middle of the Meat Fountains, there sat two birds. One being large and white, the other being small and yellow. The first one was a Pedalo, while the latter was the Bird That Carries You Over a Disproportionately Small Gap. They looked at each other, and began a conversation. "Tweet?" "Quack." However, it just so''' 'happened that in Pedalo language, ''"Tweet" wasa very insulting word regarding one's mother. "Quack" meant the same thing in the Bird's language. The two avian helpers looked at each other, and got into a fighting position. This battle would put all other battles to shame. It would be a fight of pure badassery. The universe-ending battle that had taken place in another timeline would be like a bitch-slap fight compared to this. Hold on to your butts. FIGHT! BTCYOADSG vs Pedalo.gif|Dio the Ludicolo Conclusion Category:Diegoampage Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'OFF vs Undertale' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles